Espejo maldito
by PATITO FANFICS
Summary: One shot halloween - Nunca desees algo de lo que te puedes arrepentir


**Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a Meyer, yo sólo los uso para asustarlas un poquito.**

* * *

><p><strong>ESPEJO MALDITO<strong>

Edward y Jacob eran los mejores amigos desde que nacieron. Pasaban largas horas juntos, en la escuela y fuera de ella.

Era su último año en la preparatoria cuando la hermosa hija del jefe de policía llegó a la escuela. Y con eso, su gran amistad se vio resquebrajada.

Cada uno, a su modo, trataba de ganársela.

Jacob trataba de impactar a Bella con demostraciones físicas. Era el jefe del equipo de baloncesto y el atleta más destacado.

Edward, por su parte, era un joven muy inteligente y hábil con la tecnología. Impresionó a Bella bajándole aplicaciones a su iphone que ni siquiera se conseguía mediante pagos.

Así, los primeros dos meses de clases Edward y Jacob se liaron en una guerra fría por conseguir la atención de Bella.

Pero la única hija del jefe Swan se percató de las intensiones de ambos muchachos y planeó cómo poder pasar tiempo con los dos sin que traten de competir mutuamente.

Bella se convirtió en su amiga inseparable. Ella los mantenía unidos, los buscaba y los llamaba a ambos. Secretamente se sentía atraída por los dos jóvenes, pero mientras no se decidiera por uno de ellos, prefería la amistad antes que el amor.

Un día a la hora del almuerzo, los tres amigos estaban en la cafetería conversando entretenidamente.

— ¿Este año también irás con la pandilla de Sam a la casa esa?— preguntó Edward.

—Es tradición hermano. No hay Halloween si no traes pepinillos del diablo de la casa de los espantos— sonrió Jacob.

— ¿Casa de los espantos? ¿Pepinillos del diablo?— preguntó Bella intrigada mirando a sus amigos.

—Suelen sacar pepinillos venenosos del jardín de una casa abandonada. Es una vieja leyenda— respondió Edward.

—Por favor, cuéntenmela— pidió.

—Yo me la sé muy bien— Jake se acomodó en su silla para iniciar su relato. –Si te la cuenta Edward no te dará miedo. A ver… hace muchos años, creo que 20 o 30, una pareja vivía en las afueras de Forks, en una casita. Ella se llamaba Victoria y el James. El marido viajaba muy seguido, porque era vendedor. Se ausentaba semanas enteras. Pero de un momento a otro llegó sin avisar un par de días antes de lo planeado. Era una noche de luna llena como hoy. Y bueno, encontró a su mujer, en la cama con su amante. Un moreno enorme llamado Laurent.

— ¿Y los mató?— saltó Bella asustada.

—Bueno sí, los mató— interrumpió Edward.

—Ay Eddie, te saltas la mejor parte— sonrió Jake.

—No me llames Eddie. ¿Acaso no los mató?— dijo Edward fastidiado.

—Sí. Pero acá viene lo interesante. James loco de celos dejó que los amantes siguieran en su cama pues ni siquiera se dieron cuenta que él había llegado. Fue al sótano y sacó gasolina que tenía almacenada para su auto. Roció la casa por completo y le prendió fuego. Luego entró en la habitación matrimonial y se encerró con ellos para esperar la muerte.

— ¿Murieron todos quemados?— Bella tenía los ojos desorbitados.

—Sacaron tres cadáveres de allí, eso decía el periódico. Lo busqué en le hemeroteca del pueblo— Edward parecía bastante escéptico.

—Ya, déjame terminar de contar la historia— se quejó Jake. –Según cuentan, en la habitación había un espejo grande al pie de la cama, donde Victoria y James solían verse mientras tenían sexo.

—Eso nadie lo sabe. Esas cosas las inventa la gente de La Push— se volvió a quejar Edward.

—No son inventos. Bueno el caso es que el espíritu de James está en ese espejo quemado y retorcido. Y cumple un deseo a aquel valiente que pueda entrar y mirarse en él.

— ¿Un deseo? ¿Lo que sea?— Bella parecía bastante interesada en aquello.

— ¿Por qué no le cuentas lo que le pasó a los idiotas que creyeron ese cuento?— suspiró Edward.

—Demetri era un escritor que entró a esa casa a pedir al espejo que lo hiciera famoso— susurró Jake mirando a todos lados como tratando de mantener la conversación sólo para ellos.

— ¿Era? ¿Se hizo famoso?— preguntó Bella.

—Dos días después lo arrolló un camión en la autopista. Fue algo sangriento, medio kilómetro de vísceras y cuerpo despedazado. Claro que se hizo famoso, su libro se llamaba "Hecho pedazos" y se vendió como pan caliente— Bella ahogó un grito de terror.

—No la asustes Jake— la mirada penetrante de Edward se clavó en su amigo.

—No… no me asustan esas cosas. Estoy bien. ¿Alguien más se atrevió a entrar allí?— la curiosa Bella parecía no darse por vencida.

—Claro. Fue un tipo, un tal Garrett. Dicen que no tenía trabajo y el invierno se acercaba. Entró una noche de luna llena a pedir al espejo que su familia no pase hambre.

— ¿Y se lo concedió?— preguntó la jovencita cada vez mas absorta en la historia.

—Tres días después Garrett murió aplastado por una roca en el camino a la Push. Su auto quedó hecho puré.

—Pero entonces no se cumplió su deseo— gimió Bella.

—Sí que se cumplió. Su esposa se casó con el dueño de la aseguradora del auto. Ahora vive con sus hijos en Miami— sonrió el quileute.

—Pero todos tienen que morir…

—Son cuentos Bella. Nadie puede asegurar que Demetri y Garrett le pidieron deseos a ese espejo. Yo dudo siquiera que exista— dijo Edward muy seguro.

—Claro que existe, yo lo he visto— confesó Jacob.

— ¿Lo viste? ¿Te atreviste a entrar allí?— Bella estaba muerta de miedo pero su curiosidad era más grande que cualquier temor.

—No. Se subió al árbol junto a la ventana de la casa. Ambos nos subimos el año pasado— el joven de cabellos cobrizos echaba por tierra cada uno de los cuentos que el moreno usaba para impresionar a Bella.

—No es cierto. Tú apenas te asomaste. Yo me quedé viendo más tiempo y pude ver un trozo de vidrio— aseguró el quileute.

Durante todo aquel día Bella estuvo persiguiendo a Jacob para pedirle que le cuente más de aquel espejo misterioso. Después de la escuela quedó en ir a la reserva a hacer las tareas. Edward celoso del reciente interés de Bella por los cuentos de horror intentó en vano narrarle las leyendas de vampiros que había leído en la biblioteca.

— ¿Quieres ir esta noche a la casa del espejo?— ofreció Jacob a su amiga ante la mirada reprobatoria de Edward.

— ¿Crees que sea buena idea?— preguntó el ojiverde. Pero al parecer nadie lo escuchó.

—Sí. Me gustaría pero me muero de miedo entrar allí— la respiración de Bella se había hecho más rápida.

—Vamos los tres, sólo echaremos un ojo— Jacob estaba feliz. Por fin Bella lo prefería. Estaba atenta a cada cosa que decía, lo miraba a los ojos, lo seguía a todas partes. Por ella se atrevería a entrar a aquella casa.

—Está bien. Pero vamos antes que anochezca— ofreció Edward.

—No. Será más emocionante si vamos a media noche. Yo paso a buscarte Bella, estaciono detrás de tu casa y te llevo— Jake no cabía en sí de alegría al ver la enorme sonrisa en el rostro de su amiga.

—Yo los alcanzo allá, llevaré linternas, un bate de béisbol y alguna otra protección que encuentre— Edward salió de la casa de Jacob echando humo. Se sentía demás allí. Ya no eran los tres amigos inseparables, pronto Bella elegiría y él estaría sobrando.

_"Uno más uno es dos, no tres"_ se repetía mentalmente. _"Yo no soy interesante, no se cuentos de horror ni me interesa el misterio"_.

Muchos pensamientos negativos e incluso destructivos lo acechaban. Celos, envidia, rencor empezaban a surgir en él sutilmente.

Se fue a acostar temprano, a las once y treinta en punto se deslizó por su ventana y empujó su auto un trecho para que su familia no se diera cuenta de su ausencia.

_"Hago mal tercio y no me importa, soy patético"_ iba pensando mientras se dirigía a la casa de los espantos.

Aparcó a un lado del auto de Jacob.

_"Sería capaz de romper ese espejo a patadas con tal que Bella deje de mirar a Jake con tanto interés"_ pensaba.

Encontró cuchicheando muy juntos a ambos amigos. Se aclaró la garganta y prendió la linterna más potente.

—Apaga eso, no seas gallina— le espetó Jake.

—Yo si tengo miedo, la verdad— Bella se escondió un poco dentro de su abrigo.

—No tengas miedo, yo estoy aquí— el quileute pasó su brazo por el hombro de su amiga. Edward dejó caer el bate a sus pies.

— ¡Qué fue eso!— saltó Bella.

—Lo siento— se disculpó el celoso amigo.

—Bueno. Creo que podemos entrar— Jake fingiendo valor hizo ademan de adelantárseles a la puerta de ese lugar maldito.

El aire que se respiraba era denso. El olor a podrido y quemado les invadió los sentidos. El corazón de Bella latía con tanta fuerza que pronto se sintió mareada. Cada peldaño de la escalera le pareció una montaña.

Pero al llegar al pasillo no pudo continuar.

—No. No quiero, regresemos— jadeó.

—Tranquila pequeña, tranquila. Nos quedaremos un instante aquí, yo puedo protegerte, mis antepasados eran brujos, el mal no puede tocarme.

—No hay ningún mal, son solo cuentos para asustar niños quileutes que no quieren comer— se burló Edward.

—No te burles de los espíritus malditos— le corrigió su amigo.

—Ya. Tranquilos. Yo creo que mejor van por delante. Yo… no quiero entrar a esa habitación por favor— pidió ella.

—Nos esperas fuera y nosotros entramos a ver. Traje una cámara para tomarle fotos al espejo— sonrió el protector amigo.

—Está bien. Estaré a unos pasitos detrás de ustedes— aceptó Bella.

Edward se les adelantó, estaba cansándose de hacer mal tercio, la dramatización de Jacob le daba asco.

—Ey Cullen, yo voy por delante— anunció Jake.

_"¿Cullen?" "¿Desde cuándo Jake lo llamaba así?" "Oh si, desde que es el héroe de las leyendas cutres"_

Edward no le hizo caso, encendió su linterna y dio dos pasos sin ver por dónde iba, lamentablemente tropezó con un trozo de madera que no había visto en el piso y cayó hacia un lado soltando la linterna. El instrumento se apagó y desapareció fuera de su alcance.

—Fíjate por dónde vas tonto, asustas a Bella— Jake se inclinó a ayudarlo pero esto humilló más el orgullo de Edward.

Sin decir palabra avanzaron, lo único que los guiaba era el resplandor de la luna que se colaba por las ventanas. Un aire helado los envolvió al entrar en aquella habitación. Jacob que siempre traía prendas delgadas palideció de frío. Edward lo oyó temblar.

— ¿Miedo?— preguntó.

—Definitivamente no soy yo el que tiene miedo esta noche— dijo orgulloso el quileute. –Anda te cedo el honor de entrar primero— ofreció.

Sin decir más Edward avanzó con paso seguro, atravesó el tenebroso espacio hasta llegar a la ventana. A lo lejos vio una densa neblina que provenía del bosque. Se le erizó la piel.

Trató de buscar a Jacob pero su amigo apenas había atravesado el umbral de la puerta. Y allí, a su derecha, logró verse reflejado toscamente sobre una superficie retorcida.

Aquel espejo maldito le devolvía su reflejo.

No podía apartar la mirada de su imagen, que lentamente fue cambiando. Ya no era su rostro lo que veía reflejado, sino una suerte de imágenes inconexas, rostro retorcidos que lo miraban desde el otro lado aquella lámina de cristal.

La imagen de un hombre de melena larga se hizo clara, lo miraba de lado, sonriéndole, invitándolo a huir, desafiándole.

_"¿Cuál es tu deseo?"_ lo escuchó en su mente. _"¿Qué es lo que buscas?"_

Edward estaba petrificado ante aquella visión. No podía salir corriendo, las piernas simplemente dejaron de funcionarle, ni siquiera sus ojos fueron capaces de cerrarse a voluntad para dejar de mirar aquel espantoso cuadro.

_"No, no deseo nada, no quiero nada"_ pensó Edward desesperado.

El hombre dentro del espejo sonrió y desapareció.

Pero en su lugar aparecieron imágenes de las dos personas que Edward más quería. Jacob y Bella.

Situaciones que jamás siquiera se atrevió a imaginar.

Bella y Jacob. Jacob y Bella. El uno junto al otro, tomados de la mano. Sus miradas fugaces, las manos juntas, besos tiernos, apasionados toques. Ellos dos una y otra vez, en el bosque, sobre motocicletas, sobre una cama. En la intimidad de su habitación, en la amplitud de una playa.

Ambos amándose el uno al otro, sonrientes, felices, extasiados… dando rienda suelta a su delirio, en un frenesí de amor…

Era más de lo que Edward podía soportar….

Y entonces… lo pensó, lo dijo en voz baja… lo susurró al viento… tan bajito que apenas se pudo oír a sí mismo.

_"Deseo… deseo con toda el alma que eso no pase jamás"_

Las imágenes desaparecieron y en su lugar la sonrisa burlona del hombre de melena larga ocupó el cristal.

—Vámonos Jake— dijo Edward asustado.

Si el espejo mostraba el futuro, ya no importaba. Pero aquel ser del espejo era sin duda diabólico y no debían permanecer allí ni un segundo más.

Se giró para sacar a su amigo del lugar, pero estaba sólo.

— ¡Jake!— gritó.

Oyó a lo lejos un grito de mujer.

_"Bella"_ pensó asustado.

Antes de salir corriendo para socorrer a su amiga, a quien amaba en secreto se aventuró a ver por última vez el reflejo del espejo.

Ya no era el hombre de melena quien aparecía en la superficie del cristal.

¡Era Jacob! ¡Jacob estaba allí!

Edward volteó a mirar detrás de él, creyendo que era un reflejo. Pero su mejor amigo ya no estaba en esa habitación.

Desde dentro del espejo maldito, Jake lo miraba furibundo, con los puños apretados y el semblante retorcido.

Otro grito desde la planta baja alertó a Edward que ya no podía hacer más allí.

Corrió escaleras abajo para salvar de lo que sea que estuviera haciéndole daño a Bella.

— ¡Basta! ¡Basta!— gritaba Bella. Edward llegó a su lado y la abrazó.

— ¿Qué pasa Bella? ¿Qué tienes? ¿Bella?— preguntó.

— ¡Esa mujer! ¡Esa mujer! ¡Quiere matarme!— gritaba la muchacha fuera de sí.

—No hay nadie aquí— trató Edward de tranquilizarla.

Pero una carcajada siniestra le heló la sangre. La risa cantarina y espectral volvió a oírse.

El piso tembló con furia, las paredes retumbaron, todo alrededor empezó a caer y resquebrajarse. Los dos amigos tomados de la mano trataron de salir inútilmente de aquel lugar.

...

Edward abrió los ojos a la mañana siguiente. Estaba en la cama del hospital que dirigía su padre. Bella yacía en la cama de al lado. Al verla, todos los recuerdos de la noche anterior regresaron con la fuerza de un ciclón.

_"¿Dónde estaba Jacob?" "¿Seguiría prisionero de aquel espejo? "_

Debía regresar, volver y sacarlo cuanto antes de allí.

En vano trató de contarle a su padre lo que ocurrió. Carlisle era un hombre de ciencia y atribuyó las incoherencias que su hijo decía al shock post traumático.

Las cosas tenían una explicación lógica. Un temblor de regular intensidad azotó Forks la noche de luna llena. Lamentablemente los tres amigos estaban en el lugar más inseguro de todos. En una casa abandonada en ruinas. Las paredes cayeron, las estructuras no soportaron y la casa se vino abajo, causando la muerte de Jacob Black.

Bella sufrió dos fracturas, una en su pierna derecha y otra en una de sus costillas. Edward por su parte recibió un fortísimo golpe en la cabeza que le ocasionó una fisura craneal. Le diagnosticaron daño ocular. Su vista nunca volvió a ser la misma, fuertes dolores de cabeza y alucinaciones lo persiguieron durante toda su vida.

Pero no fue eso lo que más lo atormentó. Aquel espejo maldito jamás fue hallado entre las ruinas de la casa de los espantos. Ni siquiera un trozo de vidrio apareció.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Booo, que miedito. No deseen algo de lo que luego se pueden arrepentir.<em>**

**_PATITO_**


End file.
